


A promise

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Jasper misses Eva
Relationships: Eva/Jasper Heartwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short musing little ficlet on Jasper's thoughts.

Jasper sat beneath the stars on the grassy hill beside Griffith observatory. He came here a lot these nights. 

Since…since she went away. 

His haven, the Labyrinth beneath it. They still fascinated and enthralled him, but not as they once had. 

He’d shared them with someone, seen them new and marvellous through her eyes. 

Alone, without her there, they were diminished. 

What was the point of it all if he couldn’t share what he found? What was the meaning of each new twist and turn if her eyes didn’t light up with excitement right along with his?

Jasper looked out at the glittering lights of LA. This spot was special. This was where they’d first met, this hill was where they’d so often sat cuddled up beneath the stars. 

It was quiet here. Especially at night, the noise of the city didn’t reach this far and looking out you could imagine the world was a peaceful place, even if it were only imagination. 

Jasper ran his fingers over the cold band of metal on his finger, with a sigh he lay back in the grass and stared up at the lights in the sky. The truce held, the Anarchs and Camerilla plotted, and somewhere under that sky, out in the darkness she existed…he had to believe that. 

She existed and he would continue to exist for her. 

Was she somewhere she could see her stars? He hoped so. 

Looking back over their time together Jasper had become painfully aware of himself. Each memory held regrets, things he said, that could have been said in kindness and patience, instead of irritation and weariness, things he did…

He’d let his own bitterness at the world and his lot in unlife colour her’s. He’d taken the light he loved within her and surrounded it in darkness with no hope of escape. 

If Jasper was honest, he’d been selfish. 

Thrilled when she wanted to join him in his underworld, happy to jealously keep her there away from the stars and the sky and the world she used to love so much. 

Keeping her safe had become a veil to conceal his need to hide her away, where only he could have her. 

How could he have thought a flower could live it’s fragile life in darkness? 

Where ever she was, whenever she returned he’d do better, he’d bring her back here. They’d make an unlife beneath the sky and the earth in equal measure.  
Unthinking he lifted his hand to press the cold metal of the ring she’d left to his lips, sealing his unspoken promise with a kiss.

“Be safe, Eva…come home.”


End file.
